


Roundabout

by ItFlare



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seb gets his dog in the end, Sebastian's POV, Slow Burn, Smoking, sambastian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFlare/pseuds/ItFlare
Summary: Roundabout- not following a short direct route; circuitous.Seb isn't sure how to feel about this Sam kid at first but somehow they become friends then best friends and something even more after that.





	Roundabout

Seb is a big animal lover and has wanted a dog his entire life. 

 

When his family first moved to the valley he asked Robin for one. Robin was all for the idea until Demetrius swiftly shut it down.

 

He didn't want any wayward animal hair falling into his experiments. Dogs were loud and messy animals and there was just no place in their home for any of that. 

 

Sebastian took it just as well as any quiet child recently ripped from everything he'd ever known could.

 

It could have been worse but things didn't go over so well. Robin did her best to soothe him by bringing him over to Marnie's ranch when she could. Sebastian would stand by the fences to pet the horses or hold grass up for the cows to lick off of his small hands. Marnie would let him help with feedings from time to time and if Sebastian arrived early enough in the day he'd help collect the eggs from the chicken coop.

 

Soon after Robin finishes building their new house she discovers that she's pregnant.

 

Most of the attention switches away from Sebastian and their visits to Marnie's ranch grow further and further apart.

 

Sebastian's room gets moved down to the scary basement. It's dark and it smells weird but his mom and Demetrius say he'll get used to it in no time.

 

Sometimes he visits the ranch with an older girl from town named Emily but besides that Seb's mostly on his own. There's other kids in town but he doesn't really connect with any of them. They’re either too old, too young or they have nothing in common. His family's home is on its own up the mountain from town as well . He doesn’t get too see the townspeople much unless his mom takes him into town or someone drops by for a visit.

 

He spends his time learning how to catch frogs in the wet grass and watching the bats fly out of the cave at sundown. On sunny days he can see the fish swimming around the lake by his house. He learns everything he can about the wildlife around him.

 

Sebastian is alone a lot of the time and that slowly becomes okay.

 

\--

 

When Marus born Seb is the least excited.

 

He doesn't understand all the excitement over this fussy loud thing. She's messy and helpless and sometimes makes Sebastian feel like he doesn't exist at all.

 

Demetrius is over the moon about his baby girl and Seb hasn't seen his mom this happy in possibly forever. 

 

Everyone is absolutely elated and Sebastian is just... Not. 

 

He feels weird about it and he doesn't get it.

 

His lack of enthusiasm upsets everyone around him so he does his best to stay quiet and out of the way when he can. 

 

It's hard to be excited over something that somehow takes everything away from you.

 

Demetrius doesn't like Sebastian's attitude and he makes that very clear. Robin tries getting Sebastian to bond with his little sister but the two just never connect. Sebastian is quiet and shy and somehow Maru can do no wrong.

 

In the blink of an eye it feels like his mother Demetrius and Maru have created a little family unit and Sebastian has been left in the basement all on his own. He's not sure when it happened but once these new walls are up he's not sure if he can climb them.

 

Things stay like that. As the years go on the rift between Seb and the rest of his "family" grows. 

 

The term family feels gross.

 

Seb loves his mom, he always has but people start calling Demetrius his father and well- he's not

 

Sebastian's father is gone. 

 

And that's that.

 

Maru is his half sister ( _ only half! _ ) and sometimes Sebastian thinks its because he only feels half the things he should feel for her. They don't see eye to eye on anything. Maru is somehow always better than Sebastian (even if she's not) and Seb grows to hate her for it.

 

Eventually he realizes that it's not her fault Demetrius holds her on a pedestal, but she still reaps the benefits. She's still the favorite child, still daddy's little girl and she still gets to live upstairs with the rest of them.

 

Seb isn't  **shit**

 

The worst part is that  _ he knows _

 

_ \-- _

 

A few years after moving to the valley a boy Sebastian's age moves to town. 

 

Robin is elated by the news, Sebastian doesn't really know how to feel. 

 

A few days after the family moves in Robin takes Sebastian down the mountain to meet them. Robin promises Seb that if he at least tries being friendly with this new boy that he can spend the rest of the afternoon at the library.

 

The new kids name is Sam. And he is  _ very _ loud. He asks Sebastian a million questions and continues on when they're never answered.

 

He shows Sebastian some of his favorite things, a skateboard, a picture of him, his mom and dad, and the flame helmet his grandma had gotten him  _ after _ he'd broken his last one. He tells him that they moved their from the city and that his dad used to be a trashman.

 

He's excited to live in such a large space after existing in a rinky dink apartment in the middle of the city  _ and _ he's excited to meet his new baby brother whenever he comes. 

 

Seb doesn't understand this new kid, or how he could ever be excited to be a big brother.

 

The whole new sibling thing didn't go well for Seb and he's sure it'll go the same way for Sam until Sam shows him that he'd been given the biggest room in the house. There's no basement for Sam's parents to stick him in and they'd moved away from Zuzu so they'd have more room for Sam and the baby.

 

Sam still has his dad and for some reason thinking about that makes Sebastian's heart ache.

 

It's uncomfortable to think about the differences between their families and Seb kinda wants to leave, but when his mom looks over and sees him nodding along to whatever nonsense Sam had said she makes this face at Seb that Seb hadn't seen in a really long time.

 

They never end up making it to the library. They had stayed too late but Robin promised that she'd take him another day. Sebastian wasn’t too upset about it. They could go to the library anyday. Who knew how long Sam would be around?

 

\--

 

Somehow Sam becomes a new constant in Seb's life. He's weird and his energy is unending.

 

He gets hurt a lot doing stupid things he's told not to do, like climbing too high in the tree or running inside. He gets Seb to ride his skateboard one day and Sebastian teaches him the best places to look for frogs by the lake.

 

They take trips to pet the animals at Marnie's ranch with Sam's dad and somehow Sam's family never has anything bad to say about Seb. They never bring up how smart Maru is or tell Sebastian that he needs to be louder.

 

Sam doesn't make Sebastian say more than he needs to, he talks enough for the both of them. He listens when Seb feels the need to speak up and never makes fun of him for liking his books or spending so much time alone.

 

He's always excited when Sebastian shows him something so Sebastian makes sure to show him as many cool things as he can. Eventually Sam can catch frogs all on his own and knows the perfect time to go watch the bats swooping down over the lake to catch bugs.

 

Jodi calls him her sunshine boy and after a very short time knowing him, Sebastian can see why. 

 

It takes time but eventually Sam becomes his best friend.

 

Sam's family loves him and his house becomes Sebastian's second home.

 

It's all too good and Seb finds himself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

The weird part is that it  _ doesn't. _

 

\--

 

When Vincent is born things change but everything basically stays the same. There's a baby in the house but Sam keeps his room and his boundless energy.

 

He likes being a big brother (for the most part) and his family continues to like him to. The best part is that now that his parents have less time Sam ends up spending more time with Seb.

 

They end up in some of the same classes at school and for the first time ever Sebastian doesn't spend every recess alone. He still prefers to sit by himself some days but Sam doesn't seem to mind. When kids pick on Sebastian for being quiet Sam's there to fight back.

 

It's weird.

 

Not bad weird, just  _ weird  _ weird. Like, Seb's never seen this kinda thing type of weird. 

 

Seb isn't sure how to repay Sam so he makes sure to help him with his homework every day. They spend afternoons together after school until it's time for Sebastian to go home.

 

Sam with Kent or Jodi walk with him until they reach the edge of town where Robin is always there to pick him up. Sebastian likes the one on one time he gets with his mom and especially the extra few minutes he gets to spend with Sam.

 

\--

  
  


When music classes become available Sam talks Sebastian into taking one.

 

He isn't sure about it at first, he doesn't know a thing about music or instruments but Sam convinces him it'll be fun. He gets to be around people without saying a thing. Plus he gets to be there with Sam.

 

The first few weeks the students are encouraged to try out different instruments. Sebastian ends up sticking with the keyboard and after trying almost everything (and _ liking _ it)  Sam finally settles on an old guitar.

 

Something just clicks with Sam the day he successfully plays his first few chords on the guitar. Each note reverberates so deeply in him that it forces him to pay attention. It's the first time Sebastian ever sees his friend truly focus.

 

It seems to soothe whatever frantic part of Sam that has him bouncing off the walls at all times of the day. He gets his first A in a class other than gym. Jodi and Kent are incredibly proud. Before long Sam comes home to his own guitar sitting on his bed.

 

The family home doesn't get any quieter but instead there's a calmness that wasn't there before. Vincent is still loud and excitable but Sam is no longer vibrating out of his skin.

 

Sebastian is quite taken with the keyboard. He loves to feel the keys pressing against his fingertips, he loves that he's actually  _ making _ something and he loves that he gets to do it with Sam.

 

In their second year of music courses they share a class with the shopkeeper's daughter. Sebastian's keyboard is located next to her chair and somehow one day they begin talking.

 

Abigail is strange. Not a bad strange but probably the strangest person Seb has ever met.. And he’s friends with  _ Sam _ .

 

She speaks aloud in the forest as if someone is there to listen to her. She claims that she feels weird things by the old shut down community center and Sam tells Seb that one time he saw her kneeling downing whispering to a gravestone in the cemetery.

 

She sits with he and Sam during lunch one day and Sam asks her if she thinks aliens exist. She doesn't shut him down instantly, instead she asks him what he thinks about ghosts. They get into a heated conversation over what existed out there in the world beyond human understanding

 

Sebastian smiles to himself and eats the grilled fish his mom had packed him the night before.

 

\--

  
  


They quickly become friends with Abby. She shows them a plethora of new things. After hanging out with her for a while the things she says don't seem so crazy.

 

She's special, Sebastian thinks. She gets things the rest of them can't understand. He grows to accept it in the same way he learned to love all of Sam's eccentricities.

 

Abby shows Sebastian eyeliner and teaches him about things he'd been previously taught were only for girls.

 

Sebastian learns that he likes doing face masks and he loves to do simple braids in Abigail's long hair. When Abby begins wanting to color hers he's the first person she calls.

 

Abigail is closer to Seb than she is to Sam.

 

It feels weird to have more than one best friend, but Sam is still Sebastian's best friend of all. It puts a balance in their relationship that Seb never knew was missing.

 

It's important to have more than one person to go to when things get rough. Sam is still the absolute best and he'll always be Seb's favorite person but it's good to know there's at least one other person out there.

 

\--

  
  


When Highschool starts they're sad to leave Abigail behind. It's only a year but they both miss having her at lunch and their music course just isn't the same without her.

 

Sebastian gets put in some advanced courses that Robin and Demetrius sign off on without his consent.

 

Demetrius tells him he needs to push himself and that he's too smart not to be with other students on his level. Robin is firm in saying that she's glad Sam is important to him but he shouldn't hold himself back for anyone, not even his best friend.

 

The classes are harder but Sebastian has no problem keeping up. He's good at this kind of thing, taking in information has never been a struggle for him. He's good with computers and ends up being paid to help others with their computer work after school while Sam teaches guitar.

 

They still take music class together. It's their favorite class of the day. Sam excels in it, moving up in rank until he becomes one of the best students in the class. 

 

It's good to see Sam so deep in something he loves.

 

Sometimes Seb wishes his keyboard didn't have to sit in the back of the music room. He hears things he wishes he hadn't. Things about the tall blonde boy with the gorgeous eyes and magic fingers. 

 

He does his best to ignore it.

\--

  
  


Sam gets his first girlfriend their freshman year.

 

Seb's not sure how to feel about it.

 

He should be happy for his friend and he should try to get to know this person who's suddenly become so pivotal in his best friends life.

 

He does neither of those things, internally cringing when Sam talks about her. He gushes and brags. It's gross and enough to make Abigail mimic gagging every time she's brought up. The relationship doesn't last long. Everyone around Sam is grateful when it ends.

 

Sam doesn't seem too upset over it and life moves on in the way that it does. 

 

Sebastian gets his first girlfriend his sophomore year. She's quiet like he is and wears a lot of black the same way he does. They have things in common and Seb's cheeks get warm when she sits close.

 

Robin is over the moon to hear that her baby boy has found love. She wants to invite her over immediately and asks Sebastian to bring her over as soon as possible. Demetrius doesn't seem to care, not that Seb thought he would.

 

Sam high fives him when he hears the news, more excited than Sebastian ever was over any of  _ his _ relationships. 

 

Abby is happy for him but that happiness turns into something fowl the more she hears about this new girl. 

 

She doesn't like her.

 

When she tells Sebastian he leaves her house, trying his hardest not to slam the door on his way out. 

 

"What would  _ she _ know?" he thinks. 

 

What would  _ any _ of them know?

 

She breaks up with him a week later. Apparently he's no fun once the mystery is cracked.

 

He was nothing more than a failed experiment, a vision of an aesthetic. Something unimportant once things went beyond skin deep.

 

Sebastian doesn't take it well. He tears up on the bus ride home and cries into his mom's shoulder later that night.

 

He's much more than some black eyeliner and his favorite dark nail polish. He's not quiet because it's edgy. People just don't listen and sometimes his voice doesn't want to work when he has something to say.

 

Sam comforts him as best he can, always the reigning sunshine on his cloudy day.

 

Abby makes sure she's not around, looking the other way until Sebastian apologizes for being an ass. She accepts it immediately.

 

Seb makes sure to listen the next time she says she doesn't like someone.

 

\--

  
  
  


Girlfriends come and go, more so for Sam than Sebastian. The relationships never last more than a few months tops and they're never too serious.

 

The night Sam loses his virginity he calls Sebastian to tell him about it.

 

Sebs outside reading a graphic novel by the lake when he gets the call. The amount of detail Sam uses is horrific and if it were any other person Seb would have hung up immediately.

 

Sam doesn't shut up about it for weeks.

 

Seb and Abigail fear it'll never end. Sebastian doesn't feel good about it and isn't sure how to react. There's something.. off, when Sam talks about it and Seb can't put his finger on it.

 

When Seb loses his it's quick and messy.

 

She tugs on his long hair and tightens up the moment he enters her. Sex feels good but not great. It's better than any hand job he's ever received but it's not all Sam made it out to be. It's too warm and her bra gets in the way.

 

She's bossy and moves too much and at some point he pulls out too far and has to put it back in. He finishes way before her and wants to take a fucking nap right after but makes himself stay awake long enough to finish her off with his fingers.

 

He tries not to tell Sam about it because he knows exactly what Sam will say and he's completely sure that Sam will be a lot more excited about the whole thing than he is.

 

(and that's  _ exactly _ how it goes)

 

\--

  
  
  


Sebastian's home life falls to pieces slowly.

 

It's never been the best but something shifts in him. He's always tried his best to hold things in, be quiet enough not to be bothered and be agreeable when he had to be. He talked to Maru as little as possible and avoided Demetrius like the plague.

 

He only spoke to his mom on a regular basis, smiling at her encouragements and the sincere interest she took in his life.

 

But things changed as he started getting older, as he grew into himself and became his own person.

 

He took on a more alternative look, getting rid of any clothing with color. He gets his ears pierced and gets the permission slip signed by his mom. He hangs out with Sam and Abigail more and from time to time they cause a bit of trouble.

 

The first time the mayor has to bring him home Sebastian is sure his mom and Demetrius are going to lock him up and throw away the key. He's grounded for forever, Sam is to, and Abigail has to work weekends in her dads shop for free.

 

Maru is excelling, as everyone knew she would, and it's tossed in Seb's face as much as possible. 

He's constantly reminded that if he spent his time doing better things that he's be skipping grades to. 

 

Maru wins the science fair for the second year in a row. Demetrius uses it to make Seb feel like shit. Their rare stilted conversation's turn into screaming matches. Robin has to step in to referee. She tells Sebastian he needs to be more respectful because they're family and Demetrius has been their for most of his life.

 

Seb seethes at the words, yelling back at his mom that Demetrius isn't his father and he never would be. 

 

Besides, he'd made it very clear that he never wanted a son who lived beneath his incredibly high standards.

 

Seb's dad was gone.

 

Sebastian couldn't just forget about him the way Robin had. He wasn't going to throw him away because it made things easy.

 

It's the first time Seb ever makes his mom cry. He backs a bag full of things and leaves before Demetrius has time to react.

 

He doesn't come home for three days.

 

He stays with Sam who calms him down and is still willing to share a bed even though they're almost adults. He wipes away Sebastian's tears of frustration as Jodi calls Robin to tell her Seb's okay.

 

When he finally does go home his mother hugs him and Sebastian doesn't know how to react. It's the best worst thing ever and he tears up as she holds him.

 

They have a long talk afterwards and things are starting to feel better until Demetrius comes out of his lab and tells Sebastian that if he ever does that again he'll have to find a new place to live.

 

Robin immediately bristles at the threat and demands Demetrius go into the kitchen where they argue for hours, sometimes getting so loud that Sebastian can hear them in his room even with the door shut.

 

\--

  
  


Things don't get better after that but soon after Sebastian does get his license.

 

He drives his moms truck until he's able to get his motorcycle license then uses up all the money he'd saved up from his tutoring job to fix up his dad's old bike.

 

It's the only thing of his fathers he'd been able to guilt his mom into keeping during the move. Demetrius had fought against it but he could eat shit for all Sebastian cared.

 

He keeps it blue, his dad's favorite color.

 

Sometimes Sam sits and helps him while he works on his bike, passing him the tools he needs as he asks for them. They take rides to Zuzu together and Sam even buys his own helmet. He takes Abby with him from time to time.

 

Memories of the nights he spent with his two best friends in the city were some of his favorite.

 

He gets piercings when he wants to now. It's not strange to suddenly see another ring in his ear or the industrial bar through his earlobe

 

Sebastian gets his hair cut professionally at a place full of people with Mohawks and colored hair, choosing a style that's long in the front and short in the back. He gets an undercut on the right side and layers all through the front and back.

 

He loves the results and feels good in his skin for the first time in years. 

 

When his mom sees it she reacts far better that Seb thought she would. She's excited for him even if she doesn't get it and she tells him that this is the perfect age for experimenting.

 

Abigail is as enthusiastic as he thought she'd be. She asks if he'll let her style it later and Seb agrees, but only if she paints his nails black.

 

Sam gasps and yells, making a face that confuses Seb but doesn't seem upset. He touches Sebastian's hair the rest of the night even after Abby puts it up in a top bun to get it out of his face. 

 

Sam's not big on facemasks but he'll do it when Seb asks.

 

\--

  
  
  


When graduation comes around it's one of the happiest days of Sebastian's life.

 

Not because he wanted to celebrate achieving this great milestone with old friends but because he never had to see most of those fuckers again. Sam hollers for him as he walks across the stage.

 

Seb can't say he doesn't appreciate it. He'll later deny anyone when they point out the deep blush that blooms across the apples of his cheeks when it happens.

 

Robin hugs him and cries once they throw their caps and the ceremony ends. Her baby boy, her one and only, has a diploma and she’s too proud for words.

 

Jodi does the same, burying her face in her son's shoulder. She tells Sam that his father would be so proud if he were able to be there. Sam gets misty eyed, burying his face in her hair to hide it.

 

Kent had been given his orders two months before graduation and had shipped out only a week before. 

 

The boys pose together for one last picture before heading home. Sam's big sunshine grin is the only thing Sebastian sees later when he sticks the picture up on his wall next to his bed.

 

He's smiling too, red faced and happy because, finally _finally_ **_finally_** they were done and he got to do it all with his favorite person in the world.

 

When they get back to town there's a party held for all the grads.

 

Sam is pure excitement and joy. Sebastian finds it positively infectious and somehow finds himself laughing along with people he didn't much care for.

 

It's good to see Sam in his element, being the center of attention while entertaining the crowd. Seb gets why everyone is so drawn to him. He's happy and wonderful. A big caring idiot who meant well even when he was fucking up.

 

Sebastian appreciates him more than he knows how to say.

 

He pulls away from the crowd for a cigarette (a bad habit he'd picked up in the city after getting his license) Abigail finds him, placing a crystal in his hand that she says is a secret gift.

 

He knows the rock means a lot to her. He squeezes her hand before she pulls away, holding onto it until his cigarette is burnt down to the filter. It's their own secret moment and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

At some point in the night Seb and Sam get ahold of a bottle of alcohol that knocks them off their feet. They wake up the next morning in Sam's bathroom with towels thrown over them.

 

Sam's face is mashed into the toilet seat and Sebastian is laying in the bathtub with the trashcan in his lap. Sam wretches before Seb can get up and Sebastian lurches forward and fills the trash can. When they're finally able to move Jodi is there with a mop and wipes to make them clean her once pristine bathroom.

 

After that they both climb into Sam's bed where they would stay the rest of the day with the curtains shut tight. 

 

\--

  
  
  


They ride on the sweet high of graduation for as long as they can. That summer is good and sweet even if Sebastian melts in the heat.

 

They spend time with Abigail but more with each other. It's weird to think that all the high school stupidity was behind them. 

 

There's an odd feeling of hope in Seb's chest when Sam tells him he wants to play music for people. Sebastian knows he could, that he  _ will _ .

 

It's only a matter of time. 

 

\--

  
  
  


Sam wakes up early on the first day of school to walk with Abby to the bus. He's the sweetest boy Seb has ever met and he was just so fucking grateful to be his friend.

 

Sebastian doesn't make it down the mountain in time but texts Abby a quick "Good luck, witch bitch" before she gets to the school. 

 

He and Sam spend the day together, both of them filled with worry for the future. Adult life hits them in the worst way.

 

Two big dreamers in a small town. They both need jobs but every position is filled. They're told to find work elsewhere but they can't just  _ leave _ .

 

Sam has a family to look after. He needs to be his moms rock and the big brother Vincent needs. He has big shoes to fill with Kent gone. It's a big responsibility, one that Sam takes seriously.

 

Sebastian has no shoes to fill or expectations he cares to live up to. He just wants to live and be free. He wants to be able to leave his room without looking both ways and walk into the kitchen without worry of being seen. 

 

He loves his mom but he can't live in her house. Demetrius' presence is choking him. So are Maru's many accomplishments. 

 

He can't be a member of a family he's never been allowed to be apart of.

 

He'd accepted that hard truth years ago. 

 

They struggle to find work but eventually Sebastian starts making money from home, and Sam lands a part time gig at the shitty new grocery store across town. It's miserable for both of them.

 

Sam  _ hates _ the job and Sebastian feels trapped in his dark basement. They do their best to stick together through this misery, telling each other that it'll be over soon. Soon turns into not soon. 

 

Abigail graduates and begins online schooling.

 

Sam still works at the place trying to pull Abby’s father's business under and it gets harder and harder to get Seb out of the house. He feels trapped and suddenly nothing matters. What's the point when all you do is sit hidden away in the darkness?

 

He's saving up to move to Zuzu but its expensive and  _ where the hell else is he supposed to go?  _

 

He clings to his friends, fighting the demons in his head and holding Sam's hand one night as he cries out by the lake in the moonlight.

 

Sam holds him afterwards and they crawl into Sebastian's bed to sleep for the night. Seb has his head pillowed on Sam's chest. He falls asleep to the sound of his favorite persons heartbeat. 

 

\--

  
  
  


Abigail figures it out before he does.

 

She asks him about it one night as she combs her fingers through his hair. Her hair hangs over her shoulder in a loose braid. 

 

_ “Seb, Do you like him?” _

 

She doesn't need to specify.

 

Sebastian knows. his heart jumps into his throat and Abby has to stop what she's doing to hold him through it. He panics. It feels like he can't breath and ice water is being spilled down his back.

 

_ He does, he does, oh god he fucking does. _

 

So fucking much.

 

Abigail talks him down. Tells him its okay, its natural, of course he does. Sam is sweet and caring, talented, spirited, loving, goofy, and-

 

He's so many wonderful things.

 

He's everything Sebastian could ever want in a person and somehow he's been lucky enough to be his best friend. He feels greedy for wanting more, wondering if there were any possible way of squashing down these feelings.

 

He suddenly finds himself paying attention to every touch, every glance and smile. He treasures them, finally understanding their significance and the deep warmth in his chest.

 

He keeps his discovery to himself thinking that if he's lasted this long without acting on it, he could go on just a little bit longer. And longer and longer and longer- 

 

Until Sam is the one who ruins his plan.

 

They're sitting on docks looking up at the moonlight. They'd stopped speaking over an hour ago, the only sound being the crash of waves against the shore. It's one of Sebastian’s favorite sounds and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

 

They sit close together, shoulder to shoulder with their legs touching at the knee, fingers brushing together from time to time. 

 

Sebastian's sure he's the only one to notice.

 

A cool wind blows in from off in the horizon. Sebastian would never admit it, but he shivers in his thin hoodie. Sam seems fine in his big denim jacket. He looks down at Seb and their eyes meet. Sam stares and Sebastian gets lost in the gaze.

 

He feels out of touch with himself until a warm hand cups his cheek. It stays there, thumb gently caressing the skin beneath his eye.

 

Sams gaze flits down to Sebastian's lips before Seb's cheek is engulfed by Sam's other hand and he pulls Sebastian toward him for the first time.

 

Their first kiss isn't poetic and gentle. They press their lips against each other with more force than necessary.

 

They keep their eyes closed and Sebastian tilts his head to the side, bringing his hands up to grab at Sams jacket. It's sloppy and perfect, everything Sebastian had hoped for and so much more. Sam is solid beneath Seb's hands, real and living. This isn't a  _ dream _ .

 

Sam pulls away just long enough to get half a breath in before slamming his lips back into Seb's he moves his hands up, fingers tangling in Sebastian's hair, pulling and moving him to direct the kiss in whichever direction he pleases.

 

Sebastian shakes in his grasp, moving his hands back to grasp at the back of Sam's jacket. He pulls him closer and Sam tugs his head back, making his way to Seb's cheek then down to his jawline.

 

He bites at Seb's neck, leaving bruises in his pale skin that make him shiver. Sam pushes him down slowly onto his back and hovers over him. When Sam finally does pull back Sebastian is blissed out and breathless. His lips are shiny with spit, swollen in the best way.

 

Sam bites his own lip then breaks into a smile, letting out a giddy sound that makes Sebastian's heart swell.

 

"I've wanted to do that for so long."he says

 

Sebastian laughs, heart full and cheeks on fire. He smiles up at his Sammy, his sunshine on a cloudy day and answers "Me too."

 

\--

  
  
  


Things slowly fall into place after that. They make it official to the surprise of many. Abigail smiles when she finds out

 

She hugs them both before stating that they can't make out in front of her.

 

Sebastian work's his way through clients, moving his way up into better paying gigs. Sam saves up every penny until they both have enough money to make a down payment on an apartment in the city.

 

Within a few years Sam is making a living by teaching others how to play guitar. He records vocals for a local studio from time to time and plays gigs whenever he can.

 

Sebastian is a high paid programmer, working on a video game he can't shut up about. It's endearing and Sam loves seeing his Sebby get so excited.

 

Abigail ends up marrying a farmer that had moved into town and is now the apprentice of the wizard who lives nearby in the woods.

 

Eventually Sebastian and Sam get a dog. Her name is Gracie and she's the sweetest goofball they've ever met. She tears through their apartment bowling into them and knocking things over with her ever swinging tail.

 

It's perfect and wonderful in a way that Sebastian never could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boi, what a doozy!
> 
> This started out as a small twitter thread about Sebastian wanting a dog as a kid and somehow spiraled into a 150+ tweet behemoth! Somehow I wrote this all in one sitting???
> 
> If you like my work feel free to follow me on twitter a @ItFlare I also have another Sambastian fic in Sam's POV in the works here if thats you kinda thing. 
> 
> I LOVELOVELOVE comments and kudos or sacrificial blessings of all sorts!!!  
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
